Curse of the DragonSlayer Bloodline
by Anime Chick344034
Summary: After the defeat of Zeref the Magic World was thrown into turmoil. You would think defeating the Dark Lord would bring peace. You're wrong. Families were torn. Secrets and betrayal were made. But now a new generation has come to rock it to it's roots. Will they uncover the secrecy surrounding they're guild or keep on living in the lies? This new generation is going to be chaotic!


Chapter 1

_Fate and Magic is a curious thing. Some say Magic is very much alive. Others say it comes from the Very thing that people go through every day. Emotion. Or should I say love. Love is the power needed to give us this so called strength to perform the one great Magic. This Great Magic is the strongest of all magic. No other magic can rival its strength. No living creature, Mage, or wizard is able to conquer this power. Yet this power has chosen a mere child to harvest its power. This Magic Has has been intertwined with a certain boy's destiny. This boy happens to go to the most Boisterous, Loud, Destructive guild in all of Fiore. Fairy Tail._

The sun flickered brightly in the rising horizon as it shown on the city of Magnolia- where the strongest guild thrived. Fairy Tail. The city was unusually quiet and the Morning Air was a cold you only get in the winter. That was all about to change real soon. The quiet Morning was abruptly interrupted by a rather loud boy rampaging through the streets leaving golden flames in his steps. The young boy had spiky locks of unruly blond hair, slightly tanned skin which was the color of light-brown hazelnuts; and at the moment was currently sprinting through the streets like his life depended on it. He had a light blue sleeveless vest outlined with golden edges that exposed his slightly developing ripped muscles near his stomach. His long trousers were white and casual and he had black sandals on. On both his wrist he had pure white wristbands that covered his various scars from too much training or possibly fights. On his right shoulder was a bright orange Fairy Tail tattoo that seem to be imprinted or engraved deeply into his tanned skin. As he sprinted through the streets anyone would notice hanging limply around his fragile neck was a chain that seem to radiate power and strong magic. Connected to the chain was a single golden key which was slightly glowing in the light of the morning. Not too far from the youngsters head was a gush of wind and the sound of flapping wings. Gliding just above him was….a flying cat?

The small kitten was a baby blue that could match the color of the sky. Her belly exposing white tufts of fur; and white paws. Near the tip of her white tail tip she wore a green bow wrapped around her neck like a collar, with a mini-skirt to go with it. The kitten would have appeared normal to anyone if it wasn't for the angelic-wings sprouting from its back. The 12-year old boy who ran alongside the she-cat spoke in ragged and labored breaths. "Damn it! Why didn't you wake me up early Lucky? Now were going to be late for the ceremony" he yelled with a slight hint of rage in his voice. The she-cat looked at the boy with a guilty expression on her kitty features. "I'm sorry" she said with a hint of a whine in her voice. I got distracted when I saw this real big~ juicy fish in the pond! I wanted to get it for mother." The boy slowed to a sudden halt causing the flame trail that had been following earlier to extinguish. "Where is it" he said softly but with the hint of venom in his voice. "Where's what? The small exceed chirped with carefreeness. This seemed to tick the boy off because all at once his hair started to smoke with the burning smell of ozone filling the air. The air suddenly grew unbearably hot and the boy's body seemed to burn with the fire of a thousand suns. "Where's the stupid fish now if it was so important you made me late for the most important day of my life, he snarled? The blond haired boy gazed at the cat darkly while his body started to emit a dark aura which seemed to make everything around him go quiet. His dark brown eyes glinted dangerously in the morning light and his mouth formed to show dragon-like fangs. Lucky, unfazed by the boys temper as if it were the most common thing in the world spoke sheepishly: I ate it. There was a moment of tense silence, and the atmosphere filled with a deep intense aura that seem to cling to the small blond.

Igneel eyes began to spark with a flame of frustration and anger; his eyes raking the poor kitten with his death glare... The boy let out a frustrated yell and leaped at the cat ready to burn her into a pile ashes, when an abrupt voice rang in the air. **Igneel Dragneel Heartfillia! **The boy froze to an absolute halt, inches away from the innocent looking exceed who seemed to be smirking with mocking laughter. He slowly turned around to the voice he knew so familiarly well. Standing before him was his not-so-pleased-mother looking at him with eyes that could kill. Her blond hair fell to her waist in a single messy braid. She had on regular blue jeans that went up to her slender knees and a normal red T-shirt with the Fairy Tail logo on it.

Igneel anger seemed to dissipate and he felt the anger die out as he set his eyes on the young woman ; in obedience he lowered his head respectively to her and looking glum as ever mumbled "Mother" followed by an Aye from Lucky. Lucy eyes softened to a fraction as she gazed at her son lovingly, approval shining in her eyes for the respect that he was showing. 'What are you two troublemakers doing up so early in the morning, she said casually'. Even though she secretly already knew the answer to that statement. Igneel eyes seemed to illuminate with a spark of determination and hope dancing in his brown eyes. Lucy sweat dropped as she felt the determination dancing from the boy in waves. "The S-Class tournament is today and I'm on my way to see if I made it, he said with excitement. "I can't let Jay outdo me this time….especially Laveen and Duran he added with a bit of jealousy at the mention of his two biggest rivals. Lucy eyes seemed to show a flash of guilt but then it quickly disappeared from her face as if it were never there. She felt herself immediately began to tense up and unbeknownst to the boy began to put on a fake smile. 'Oh…Oh really she stuttered, then I guess you should get there before you miss your big day, she said warmly. Igneel tilted his head and gave his mother a toothy grin that stretched all the way to the corner of his cheeks. For a quick second, that toothy grin was swiftly replaced with sharper fangs, His blond hair turned to a shade of unruly pink that she knew so familiarly well. For a second, just a quick second in time Lucy swore she saw nastu facial image on her son baby-faced features. Time seemed to stand still and she felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest in sweet joy but also bitter-sweet pain. The moment of happiness was interrupted when she glimpsed her son rushing toward her with his arms spreaded wide. 'I will Mom he said frantically, THANKS!' In a blurry flash he wrapped his arms around her making the mental image of her lover vanish. His small, yet strong arms wrapped around her waist almost squeezing the life out of her. Then in a mad dash he was gone sprinting through the streets with a trail of dust and smoke. Lucky, finally just noticing that he was being left behind squealed 'Wait for me~. Lucy couldn't help but watch in amusement as the exceed high-tailed it after the boy. When they were out of earshot she heaved a sigh with a sad expression forming on her mature features. "Natsu" she whispered softly. "It's hard isn't it' an unfamiliar voice spoke softly out from behind her.

Lucy spun around on her heels her hands instinctively going to the keys hanging by her belt. She then relaxed as she recognized the person standing before her. "Erza she trailed off softly. Standing in front of her was a young woman with scarlet hair that could match the color of blood. As usual she was wearing her majestic armor and was leaning on the side of a brick wall casually. Erza looked at Lucy with a bit of sympathy and said "Igneel is just like _**him**_ isn't he. Lucy cringed at her words as if she were hit by a bullet. Erza went on relentlessly with her eyes closed peacefully as if thinking of a gentle memory. "Even though it's been a while since they met he's so much like him. He has his father's temper, determination, and reckless nature….I could do a whole list'. She slightly chuckled at the last part of her sentence. "Igneel is quite a handful Though….. She paused hesitantly, He shares your stubbornness and kindness. Lucy began to shudder with uncontrollable grief... _No he has his face…..._ Erza finally noticing her mistake quickly opened her eyes and looked at Lucy in horror. She held up her hands nervously and stated I- I'm sure though natsu and happy will someday-. Lucy cutted her sentence off softly but firmly "it's okay erza….I understand she murmured sorrowfully…we all miss them she muttered in a pained whisper. Erza gave Lucy a long look as if examining her on display then her gaze slowly drifted down as if in defeat. 'I'm worried about you Lucy….you've been trying to put up a front around everyone and been trying to stay strong for so long…she trailed off. Lucy was aware she spoke carefully as if she was talking to a child. One wrong word could make everything burst to flames and end in disaster. Lucy stared at the ground unable to meet erza piercing death-gaze. "I'm alright Erza" she said uncertainty. "As long as Igneel is happy I'm happy she said putting up a smile. ' "Erza scanned Lucy briefly before dipping her head in acknowledgement." "You have a strong heart Lucy she whispered in envy" Both of the young women began to grow quiet as they began to remember the events that happened in the 16 years ago. ~~~

_Flashback:_

_Lucy was startled awake by a deep snoring rumbling in her ears. She slowly opened her eyes and began to adjust to her surroundings confusingly. Everywhere around her friends….No HER family, was sleeping on the guilds floor. The guild was a total mess: shattered glass bottles of beer lying on the floor, and tables & chairs lying in tatters. It looked as if there had been a huge brawl and nobody even bothered themselves to clean up the mess. Everyone in the room was either drunk, asleep, or passed out from partying. They all bore the scars of recent battling and with a skip of her heart her memories came flooding back to her. Zeref. It has been 3 weeks since Fairy Tail had defeated the dark magic mage and brought peace to the world. It had all been thanks to the Dragonslayers. If not for them they would never had stood a chance. She began to remember with a faint blush of her cheeks how natsu had stood up to Zeref, bloodied and bruised with cuts. _

_With a horrified chill she remembered the absolute look of bloodlust in zerefs eyes, he had truly meant to kill anyone who stood in his way and would have only walked a path of blood and carnage if it weren't for nastu. He had combined all of the Dragon slayers powers; wind, lightning, fire, shadow, light, Iron, and poison to defeat zeref. It was all thanks to the strengths of their bonds that they made it through. He had been so strong, so confident…..and she had to admit grudgingly handsome. With that thought she abruptly stood up to observe her surroundings in search for nastu. Everyone has been worried over the fire mage. The after effects from eating all that ancient Dragon slayer magic could be too much to bear and be fatal….right? She remembered the warning from the white knight when they had first met in the Dragons Graveyard. He had told them using too much Dragon slayer Magic will make you turn into the real thing….A real monster. She shook the thought quickly from her mind deciding to dismiss s that fact and began to look for her teammate. Elfman lay against a broken table with his one arm wrapped protectively around his two sisters. Surprisingly though, Evergreen sat on his right side snuggled deep into his chest with a content smile. She and Elfman had become real close now that they were dating….it was so obvious she thought giddily. Lucy gaze traveled to Gray and Juvia. _

_She let out a snort of laughter as she watched how Gray slept peaceful with a serene expression on his face. His body somewhat postured in a cool fashion. Meanwhile juvia was clinging to his leg for dear life as if he was going to escape from her during their moment of rest. A hint of drool starting to form at the corner of juvias mouth. From the looks of it she was having a great dream. Lucy felt a sudden urge of envy for the water mage. She envied how juvia was always so bold towards her feelings with gray, and even though Gray always said he found it annoying... he never protested or said he disliked it. Lucy eyes wandered over to the next couple. Levy and Gajeel. They were total opposites and one of the oddest couples in fairy Tail. (Fairy Tail is made up of odd people) Levy was dozing peacefully under Gajeel arm and Panther Lilly was curled up in-between them. Mirajane, Lucy, and Pantherlilly all agreed that this couple was the cutest….in an odd way._

_Levy was short and Gajeel was tall. Levy was caring and kind while Gajeel was sarcastic and competitive. They were total opposites but that's probably what made them so cute together. She tried to hold back a hint of a squeal as she thought of how levy was the only one in the whole guild was the only one able to calm Gajeels Rage. Though Lucy couldn't help but show a little sympathy towards Levis partners. Ever since the solid Script Mage and the Iron Dragonslayer started dating they became all sad and depressed.(They moved on eventually) If they ever set a foot near levy, Gajeel would chase them away with a death glare or a snarl. She tried to hold in a chill at the memory. She stepped cautiously over bodies until she came across Gildarts and Cana. Cana slept with 3 huge bottles of booze clutched protectively in her arms. Gildarts not so far from his daughter slept with his arms crossed. As soon as she noticed Gildarts a fresh wave of grief hit her that took her breath away. Makarov….she whispered. The former master of Fairy Tail gave up his life to stand up to Zeref in his moment of utter destruction. He was already old enough in his age and he had wasted to much magic trying to save…his so called BRATS of Fairy Tail. In the end he used up his life-force causing himself to immediately disintegrate. She felt cold wet tears slide down her cheek at the memory of his last words. Be happy._

_There was no one in Fairy Tail who did not shed a tear over their fatherly figure. Even Elfman sheded manly-tears saying this was so unmanly. Even though everyone in Fairy Tail received different wounds from the battle they fought; they all shared similar wounds when it came to the heart. Maybe that's what triggered it she thought thoughtfully. That's what triggered nastu true power to defeat zeref. She remembered how reluctant Gildarts was to accept his position as Fairy Tail Master. After all he was the strongest. Though….maybe someday that would soon change. Now that Nastu had defeated Zeref that had to prove he was strong…..right? She then quickly regretted her decision as she thought of how awful it would be if the most hot-tempered-mage of a Fiore became a guild master. Moving on she found Erza lying in a corner with a tablecloth wrapped around her and half-eaten strawberry shortcakes. She had both her arms wrapped protectively over her stomach. Her belly was bulging and so fat that she had to stop wearing her armor and switched to her all black long sleeve shirts. She remembered with a tug of excitement when erza had announced she was going to have a baby. Everyone was in total utter silence when Natsu had burst from the crowd; stupidly ran up to erza, grabbed her stomach and yelled "WHERES THE BABY!?"….. He had gradually earned a slap for that… Everyone followed along whole-heartedly and cheered for the newest addition the guild; everyone had said their congratulations but no one even mentioned the father. There was only one person who the dad could be but he never would be allowed to be in the child's life. Sadly Lucy thought of Jellal. He had to be the obvious choice even without no one mentioning it._

_With the council after him there was no chance he could show his face in Fairy Tail. It seemed even though he thought it would best to separate himself from erza to atone for his sins, they couldn't stay away from each other. In the end…well….look at the results... Nobody dared to question erza choice due to the wrath of her fury. Lucy was sure though that no matter what that the child would be loved by the guild and respected. After all, anyone of Fairy Tail was family. She still felt a rush of pity for the couple though. The child would never know its father because it would put it in danger if the council found out it was __**JELLAL**__ child. She was sure though with Erza being the strong woman she is, she would tell him the truth. So technically it was an unspoken secret in Fairy tail, they just needed to give erza some time to think about it. Whatever the reason though Lucy knew all too well the feeling of never having a father there in your life. By the time her father did see sense it had already been too late. With a feel of satisfaction she secretly promised herself that whoever she chose as a husband, he would always be there for her and their child. Suddenly she had the urge to look for nastu._

_To her great relief, she found him lying under a pile of crushed tables. As usual he slept with his mouth wide open with the flicker of sparks flying through his nostrils. She let out a breath of satisfaction. She had been worrying herself for nothing. Nastu was fine. Him eating all that magic did nothing to him. He wasn't going anywhere. Lucy couldn't help but smile softy down at him. She silently walked over to him pushing down the worry in the pit oh her stomach. She bent down on her knees so that she was inches away from his face, then ever so slowly she eased herself down so that she was lying next to him. She felt a serious blush began to creep up her face. When did she become so bold!? She gazed over at the face she came to know so well and just thought What if…. What if she had never met this man, never met Fairy Tail, Never found friends and a place to call home. What would her life have been if she had lived a normal life trying ever so hard to live up to the name Heartfillia and married some Nut-case through forced marriage? For some reason she could not imagine that life. She was happy. Probably happier than she ever had been in her whole entire life. She found friends she could trust with her life and last but not least….a home. Now smiling contently she snuggled against the warm chest of her friend…no…her BOYFRIEND._

_He felt so warm against her body and her heart felt like it was soaring. Lucy was never the type of person to trust her gut feeling because she always trusted what her heart was telling her. But now….her heart was telling her to trust these new blossoming feelings. The early doubt she had felt left and was replaced with love and devotion. Suddenly she felt strong lean arms wrap protectively around her waist making her yelp. She looked up to see black eyes staring down at her and meeting her gaze steadily. Nastu was awake. She felt her heart began to race painfully against her chest and cursed herself for her stupidity. Stupid,stupid,stupid. Of course with his Sensitive hearing and touch he would have sensed her approach. She felt the embarrassment sneak up to her face but before she could utter a word Nastu bent down and calmly snuggled his head in the crook of her neck. She could feel him deeply breathing in her scent and could faintly hear a purr coming from him. Wait….PURR!? Nastu was purring because of her! If it wasn't for the position they were in she would probably called him cute just to annoy him. But for the moment this was a total bliss. Beginning to feel her body going numb with joy she closed her eyes and let sleep take her. Yes…this felt…right._

_Flashback End:_

Lucy couldn't help but smile sadly at the memory. So many things have changed since then. Not just her life but Society itself. Ever since the defeat of Zeref the council began to take extreme precaution. They had banned any means of ancient magic such as Dark Magic, God -slaying magic, and Dragon slaying magic. Anyone caught with such magic were either experimented on, Taken by the council or even worse…sentenced the death penalty. Guilds holding such members were permantly banned or punished along with. With an ache in her heart she remembered Fairy Tail reactions to this. Of course we put up a fight. Of course others guilds protested. Of course we weren't gonna let this pass without a fight. After all…Fairy Tail should be considered heroes after defeating Zeref. But the Magic council…was just too strong. Nobody wanted to risk losing their loved ones at any cost. In the end Fairy Tail; who had been so proudly accepted as heroes were now called traitors by the very people they tried to save!

The people of Fiore knew they were wrong but wanted nothing to do with Fairy Tail if it put their own families at risk. Of course other guilds like Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Lamia Scale understood how it was to not be able to use your magic. Magic was a part of your very being. You can't just take it away or replace it. All that would be left is nothing….. In the end everyone in the guild fell obediently under the law to the Magic council, fearing there would be a time when someone would rise to possess such strong magic and overthrow the councils rule. Of course Wendy, Gajeel, Lauxus, had to learn new forms of magic. Although they were not too pleased about not using the magic they learned from their Dragon/parents, they did it for the sake of their guild. Nastu on the other hand had absolutely refused to accept this. She could still remember now after all these years how much it took for the guild to persuade him to stop using his magic. And of course his blunt answer was…..HELL NO. He would refuse over and over saying Igneel/father taught him his power for a reason and he was not going to just throw it away.

In the end everyone just gave up in trying to persuade him. Besides, if the council picked a fight with nastu they were going to have to deal with the most dangerous guild to piss off. Even though back then they had already had a lot to deal with that was considered nothing when Lucy had found out she was pregnant during their 7 months of dating. It had been no surprise to her….after all her and nastu were teammates and already knew each other real well. Though she worried about Nastu say in all of this. Nastu reaction to this: First the calm look as if not fully understanding the words coming out of her mouth. Then the realization. Then the panic and the HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!? Lucy could clearly see the regret in Nastu words as it came out his mouth. They both had begun to blush at the memory. I guess you could this happened due to The-Heat-Of-The-Moment sorta thing.

Maybe the greatest part of it all was when it finally clicked in that he was gona be a dad. He had plucked Lucy from the ground and swung her around till she was sick. Though deep down she was just relieved to see him take responsibility and actually be full of excitement about becoming a father. She remembered it all, the happiness, the love, the support from everyone during those harsh 9 months. Nastu had been so enthused. He chattered on non-stop how he would teach his child everything he knew from fighting, to eating, and to more fighting. He had earned a scolding from Lucy saying she didn't want their child to grow up like a wild barbarian. She remembered the good moments when everyone had found out and welcomed them. Levy had been the first to react yelling "Lu-Chan you beat me to it! In the background Gajeel could be visibly seen choking on the chunks of metal he had been chewing. Mirajane had fainted due to shock and Cana screamed "Lucy you naughty girl, and we all thought you were the innocent one!"

Although no one seemed to hear her words over the shouting and the cheering from her guild mates. She could clearly see nastu in the center of a crowd earning friendly slaps on the back due to the news. For once Gray was actually able to start a conversation with him without fighting, and giving Nastu a brotherly punch on the chest. "Wow…nastu a dad….who would of thought the youngest one in the bunch would be growing up so fast Marco had stated with a little bit of astonishment in his voice. Next to him appeared Lisanna who was just staring at Nastu in astonishment and awe, with her mouth wide open. Suddenly a spark of happiness seemed to spark in her eyes. 'Nastu'…. She trailed off. Nastu looked at her expecting to get a congratulations but to his surprise, it turned out her reaction was something he hadn't expected. Lisanna looked him square in the eyes and said " I remember when _**we **_said we were going to marry and have a family" she spoke in a tone so low and longingly that only Nastu ears caught. All Nastu did was stare in surprise as Lisanna smiled warmly. "We were just kids then but… promise me one thing" she replied. Nastu as clueless and dense as he was could only nod his head in encouragement for her to continue. Lisanna eyes filled with unshed tears " Be happy and make sure you _**Always**_ protect your new family. She choked on her words and swallowed the fresh waves of sob building in her throat. Nastu smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Happy sat perched on Nastu shoulder and chirped "Natsu lovveessss Lucy". Nastu couldn't help but blush slightly and give his friend a toothy grin. While Happy gave out free fish for the celebration, The Spotlight had been abruptly interrupted by Titania herself. Nastu never saw it coming. Erza had grabbed him from behind and dragged him to the nearest corner behind a wooden door. Everyone sweat dropped as they heard the many begging noises coming from the door. Then a loud BANG. Then everything had got eerily quiet and everyone in Fairy Tail could have sworn they saw a bit of dust and debris coming from under the door. Poor nastu Lucy had sweat dropped; he was always the one to suffer erza sisterly wrath …..Or was it affection? As Lucy memories all flooded back to her all she could think of was…where did things go wrong. How could she allow things to go this bad? Sadly she remembered if only…..if only she had noticed the changes happening to nastu after the defeat of zeref.

For a moment raw guilt seemed to overwhelm her and began to tear at her heart like thorns. Shattering all that was left of her heart into pieces and the strong sadness she had been holding back in front of Igneel for so many years seem to engulf her. For a brief moment she allowed silent tears to roll down her face and she let her strong appearance waver. Hell, Igneel dosent even remember his father even though back then he and Lucy had been so excited of having a child. To Igneel his own father is a complete stranger. That's when it all hit her, and DAMN did the truth hurt. She let out a raspy hoarse laugh startling erza standing in front of her who had been lost in her own thoughts. "That's right, she muttered looking up at the sky that seemed to turn gloomy and dark for the promise of rain" _We lost to destiny…_

* * *

**End chapter:** First of all Peoples I want to apologize for taking so long to post this story up. My computer has been down and the only way I can type is at school which is a major let down -_- . I'm in the 9th grade so I have to start out fresh and with my mom constantly nagging me it's been hard to type. Blah Blah skipping the introductions I want to let you know this is my first time ever writing and I want to know if I did good or not. This story also has slight swearing and adult themes later in the story so you have been warned.

Just to give you a heads up this story is based on After Fairy Tail beats Zeref and is focused on the younger generation. I bet some of you is wondering where the heck the others are but you'll see them soon. I got to first put what happened to all the original characters. HAHAHA as for nastu through its gona be a while before you see him. I bet your wondering more about Nastu but I guess you're just gona have to read and find out. XDXDXD.(Most of you smart people have figured it out) I wanted the first few chapters to show what happened to everyone over the years and the changes.


End file.
